


Kiss Cam

by Aintrio



Series: Something Sweet [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, They had a fight
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 他们吵架了，然后去看了一场篮球赛。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kiss cam：一种接吻游戏

**#** **1**

两张篮球赛的票被强硬地塞进了提姆手里，他抬起头，一脸迷惑不解。

“这是……？”

迪克冲他俏皮地眨了眨眼，抛了个暧昧的眼神，“多出来的票子，送你了。”

“呃，可是我不怎么——”

“嘘，别多说什么了，我知道你很感激，提米。”迪克不由分说的让他噤声，手指悄悄朝坐在餐桌边的达米安指了指，挤眉弄眼地说道，“现在，你将有个火辣的约会。也许之后还能得到一个甜蜜的吻，你说呢，还不快去约他？”

“……”

迪克又在多管闲事，提姆默默的想。

距离他和达米安吵架已经过了三天，他们一句话都没说过，对，字面意义上。最糟糕的是，达米安甚至没有嘲讽过提姆为了引起他注意而选的，一条丑得该下地狱的领带。

“我想他不会答应的。”提姆皱眉，还是把票递了回去，“而且他根本不想跟我说话。”

“不，是你根本没试过。”迪克摇了摇头，一脸的恨铁不成钢，“你总是想太多了，达米安也许正在等你开口。你不说话，他不说话，你觉得这对培养感情有帮助吗？”

提姆犹豫了几秒，收回了手。

“好吧。”他无奈地点点头，走之前抓着迪克的肩膀悄声说了一句，“但如果他泼我一身牛奶，西装的干洗费就算你的。”

“他不会这么做的……我猜。”迪克下意识地干笑两声。

 

 

 

**#** **2**

达米安没有泼他牛奶，这是件好事。

然后他答应了这份邀请，哇哦，第二件好事。

而且他不忘嘲讽提姆难看的领带——这是又一件好事，某种意义上。

“德雷克，扔掉那条领带，它丑得该下地狱。”达米安嫌弃的上下打量他，“你约会时最好穿正常点。”

“这点你不用担心。”提姆冲他笑了笑，一如往常的迷人。

“……我还没有原谅你，蠢货，离我远点。”达米安避开提姆试图搭在他肩上的手，给出了警告的眼神。

 

 

 

**#** **3**

达米安面无表情地吸着杯子里的可乐，压了压帽檐，“德雷克，这位子糟透了。”

呃，他想这应该是迪克的错。

“我的错，下次一定——”

“我知道是格雷森。”达米安冷淡的瞥了他一眼，“啧，邀请看球赛可不是你的作风。”

“是吗？”

“你的作风是特意戴条丑死人的蠢领带还企图引起我的注意。”

“哈……的确是。”提姆尴尬的笑了两声，不管怎样反正起效了不是吗。

 

 

 

**#** **4**

中场休息时间。

“需要我再去弄杯可乐吗？”提姆指了指达米安手中已经见底的杯子。

达米安咬着吸管默默点了点头。

当提姆拿着可乐回座位的时候整个气氛都不太对——

众人的视线都朝着达米安的方向看，人群在起哄，大屏幕上心形框里是达米安和某个陌生的光头男人，而四周的观众则一个个都大叫着‘Kiss！Kiss！Kiss！’

只用了两秒提姆就明白发生了什么。

哦，Kiss Cam啊。

“滚开！”达米安推开旁边陌生的男人，“你再敢靠过来我就废了你！”

提姆摇了摇头，拿着可乐走上前，拍拍那男人的肩膀，“先生，我建议你退后一点，他会咬人的。”

“德雷克！你可没跟我说篮球赛还有这种强制性的——”

“放松，这只是个游戏而已。”提姆压低声音说着，坐回了原位。达米安的情绪稍稍平复，但摄影师显然没放过他们，镜头一直盯着他们的位置。

“这镜头什么毛病！”达米安说得仿佛下一秒他就会冲到摄影师面前揍歪他的鼻子，但当他注意到提姆倾身靠近时他仿佛炸毛的猫咪一般，压低声音恐吓道，“你敢亲我就灭了你，德雷克。”

哦？可惜这威胁听着没什么杀伤力，反正大屏幕看着，提姆才不担心他会干什么出格的事。

想到这里提姆就不由分说的摘下达米安的帽子，捏住他的下巴，然后当着全体育场的面——吻了上去。四周的起哄声此起彼伏。

哇哦，可乐的味道，迪克说得对。

他的确得到了一个甜蜜的吻。

 

 

 

**#** **5**

达米安忍了很久才没把可乐倒提姆头上。

“下次别指望我跟你出来看球赛。”

提姆笑着捏了捏他的肩膀，“别这么说啊，其实还挺好玩的，不是吗？”

“啧，闭嘴。”

 

 

 

**END**


End file.
